Against the Odds
by jixue
Summary: Killua returns at a wrong timing! Gon is a girl named Kin and he has no idea. Gon's main focus is to find his mom and getting his nen back (and turning back into a guy) but what kind of trouble will the team encounter? And is Gon ready for something romance even after he blames himself for Killua's burden? KiruGon. LeoPika.
1. Pieces of a Broken Heart

**Pieces of a Broken Heart – **Prologue

* * *

><p>Kurapika headed towards a house with a smile on his face. The breeze felt great in Whale Island and the people there were very welcoming. Ever since Leorio confessed, he quit his job and decided to live with him.<p>

It was strange, honestly, because it used to be the four of them; Gon, Killua, Leorio, and himself. When Killua left with his sister to explore the world, Gon was left alone and he's been trying to work hard just as he had always been. The trio wasn't as lively like it used to be, and Gon was doing everything in his power to get it back.

But sometimes, things don't turn out for the best.

"Kurapika!" Leorio's voice called out from a distance.

The blonde turned and looked at the older young man, "hey. How was work?"

"Eh, so, so," he replied, adjusting his glasses. "The kids were looking for Gon like the usual, but the kids know that he's always gone on Fridays."

Kurapika smiled slightly. "Your patients seem to have grown fond of our Gon."

"Yeah, of course. He's the brightest one among the three of us."

Kurapika and Leorio stopped walking when they reached a large white house. It was a two-story house, four rooms at the top, and three at the bottom. The black steel gates to the garage were open, which meant Gon was already in there. Leorio's head perked up, sniffing the aroma of ramen coming from the inside of their house. They followed the path to their front door and entered after removing their shoes.

"We're home!" Kurapika and Leorio said together.

"Ah! Leorio, Kurapika! Welcome home!" A woman called out form upstairs.

The two of them looked up and waved at Mito with a smile on their faces. "Gon is in the kitchen, making you guys food. So just drop off your stuff at the living room!"

"Okay, thanks Mito-san~"

Leorio opened his cellphone after he dropped off his bag on the couch. Kurapika watched him as he dropped his messenger bag next to his. Leorio's eyes widened and Kurapika raised his brows in curiosity. The blackhead gaped.

"What's wrong?" Kurapika asked.

"Uh… Killua just texted me…"

"Oh," he crossed his arms against his chest. "And?"

Leorio continued to read the contents in his phone then stared at Kurapika's brown eyes. "He just got back to his house, said Alluka wanted to fix things with their parents and now he's free to do whatever he wants."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kurapika blinked.

"I guess, but how will he react when he sees Gon? He said he wants to come over tomorrow."

"It's not like Gon will stay _that_ way forever…" Kurapika frowned. "We just need to find a way to get him back to normal."

"And how exactly will we do that?" The taller one growled. "Gon already looks like giving up."

"If there's a will, there's a way, Leorio."

Sighing in defeat, Leorio and Kurapika headed to the kitchen where Gon was supposedly in. Kurapika's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the meal that was prepared for them. _Gon did all of these!? Amazing!_ They looked at the sink where the person responsible for the delicious looking food was.

She had a beautiful long black hair that passed her bottom and a streak of green on the left side. Over her red apron, she wore a green shirt and a green tank top, which showed her collarbone and broad shoulders. The young woman was humming, slicing egg rolls to add more to the dish.

"Did you get the cake?" Leorio whispered on Kurapika's ears.

Kurapika nodded and pinched Leorio's nose. "I told you on the phone this morning that we'll take it out after lunch."

"Take what out after lunch?" the girl said turning around with a smile on her face.

"Nothing!" Leorio waved nervously. "How was your search going?"

She shook her head and smiled sadly. "They said they haven't seen her since Ging and her split. Some lady said she knew my mom back then, but she left when Mito-san was threatened…"

"Oh…" Leorio patted the girl's back and rubbed it comfortingly. "It's alright, we'll continue to help you find her."

"Thanks, Leorio! Now, shall we eat?"

"Yup!"

"Mito-san! It's time to eat! Call grandma too!"

"Alright!"

When everyone gathered on the table, they all clapped their hands together and bowed their heads.

"Itadakimasu!"

XXX

Leorio rubbed his stomach and exhaled. "That was amazing! Your cooking skills really have improved!"

The young woman laughed. "Thank you~ Kurapika stayed up with me last night to help me. This is the least I can do for all the things you have done for me…"

Mito picked up the empty plates and placed them in the sink. The black-haired girl stood up quickly, reaching for the sponge. "I'll do it Mito-san!"

"Let me do this! This is the least I can do to your special day!"

In defeat, the girl closed her brown eyes and smiled in content. "Okay, if you said so."

In the background, Kurapika elbowed Leorio and he growled in pain as a response. He glared at the blonde. "What was that for!?"

"The cake," Kurapika whispered.

"Oh yeah…" Leorio stood up and walked to the fridge. "We have something for you!"

"Sit down at the center, hold on…" Kurapika walked up to the girl and covered her eyes as he lead her the way. "Sit… here."

This made the black-haired girl uneasy. "O-Okay…" she reached for the green streak of hair and began to play with it as she patiently waited for whatever it was that is to come.

On Kurapika and Leorio's hand, they prepared the cake in front of the girl. She was completely oblivious to it, and Mito chuckled while her friends lit up the "16" candle. The candle was green, and the cake had chocolate chip mint inside, it was her favorite flavor.

"Okay… You can open your eyes now."

And so she did, she opened her brown eyes and they widened when everyone looked at her with smiles on their faces. She felt her heart grow light yet heavy at the same time from the tears that suddenly began to swell in her eyes. Kurapika and Leorio looked at each other, and the doctor winked while the blonde slightly blushed but shook it off to give their complete attention to the birthday girl.

"Happy sixteenth birthday Gon!"

The girl, Gon, closed her eyes and made a wish. A wish she knew that would never happen and she would never want to happen during a situation like this. Gon knew that turning into a girl has been a great burden for everybody, for one, she was a girl and was ten times weaker than she was back when she was a boy with no nen. It was foolish to think she could get it back by over working herself, and turning into an adult Gon once more backfired.

There was more to the story, but it'll come on sooner or later. As for now, it was her birthday, and even though her gender has bent, it didn't change the fact that she was Gon or the wish that she wanted for this very day.

_I want to see Killua_.

XXX

Killua sneezed when he went back inside his room. He scratched his head then stopped in front of the mirror to look at himself before he sighed and threw his whole body to bed. He was finally home, he was finally free. It sure was fun being with Alluka and went through places he has never been before but being away from his friends left him empty and yearning for their presence. He held back for so long because he had a duty as Alluka's brother, but now things have changed.

He texted Leorio two hours ago and he haven't replied yet. Leorio and Kurapika was his only connection to Gon now because the guy stopped talking to him for almost five months now. Something must have happened, he doesn't want to pry and neither Leorio nor Kurapika told him of Gon's situation, which made him see the guy even more.

A knock on his door came and he sat up, revealing a shy Alluka coming into his room. "Nii-chan?"

"What's wrong Alluka?"

His little sister hopped on to his lap. "You're leaving soon right?"

Killua's face softened. He began to play with Alluka's hair then ruffled them playfully. "Yeah. I have to see someone very important to me."

"Am I important to you, nii-chan?"

"Of course you are; how many times do I have to repeat myself that you're a very important person to me?"

Alluka smiled and nodded, snuggling closer to her brother. "You're a very important person to someone too… and she's very sad right now."

"She?" Killua tilted his head. "Are you sad Alluka?"

"Not me," she giggled. "Someone else, and she's a very important person to you too."

"I don't know any other girl besides…" the white-head was confused. "Biscuit… How do you know this?"

Alluka stared at her brother. "In my sleep… she said… _I want to see Killua_… She was very sad. She had long black hair and sad brown eyes… Her eyes were red from crying at night and every morning she gets up she smiles for everybody so they don't worry. You need to make her happy again, nii-chan."

Killua was held back by his little sister's description. That was definitely not Biscuit. Who had long black hair and brown eyes? When he closed his eyes, the only person he could picture was Gon during his adult self and he gave a painful pound in his heart. He knew no other girl than Biscuit and Palm _has_ a black hair… but her eyes were purple. Who could it be?

"I have to see Gon first, Alluka. Do you think this person will be able to wait for me?"

"I don't know if she can, but she's been waiting for you for a long time now."

"Do you know her name?"

The youngest Zoldyck child shook her head. "She tries to avoid her name because it makes her sad."

With a sigh, Killua hugged his little sister. Maybe a new journey has embarked for him, and he doesn't even know it. As for now… seeing Gon is his top priority.

XXX

Gon slept peacefully but her phone rang, stirring her up from her sleep. She reached for her device and looked at the caller ID and held it to her chest. The phone continued to ring, and ring, and ring… but all she could do was cry. Tears continued to drop on her phone, refusing to answer it.

_Incoming Call  
>Killua<em>

The rain poured down heavily that night. She wished she could wash away her tears along with the raindrops that left traces in her windowpane.

XXX

The birds were chirping and it was music to her ears. Gon opened her swollen red eyes, breathing in the smell of her tear soaked blanket. She paused there for a while; letting the scene of Killua calling her flow back to her mind, then shook her head. It was a new day, and she had to keep looking forward like everything was okay.

"Okay," she told herself. "I should go to the temple and pray."

It was a daily thing she does before she heads to Leorio's office to help out with his patients, especially kids. Ever since Gon turned into a girl, she had a stronger attachment to children. She thought of Kite and how much it pained her that he had to go through hell and back for him. There were many things she wanted to fix, but not like this.

Gon washed her face and tied her hair up in a ponytail, the green streak visibly appearing on her left side. Her bangs were hanging messily on the sides and she leaned in closer to the mirror to fix herself. She never thought that being a girl was such a drag!

And when the menstruation week comes, it gets worse. But if you're a girl, surely everyone goes through it. Gon learned how to deal with it over time.

She took her nightgown off and dressed back to her usual attire. Green shorts, tank top, and boots. She felt herself again, everyone in town have been trying to cooperate with her, including her friends and family. They've been really kind to her, so she's trying her best not to make any more trouble to everyone. What happened to Ging? Well, ever since he told her to go back home, she decided to just let him do whatever he wanted. Her mind was clear that when she needed her dad, he would be there.

When she was done preparing herself, she walked down the stairs but ran back to her room. She felt stupid. Gon looked at her in the mirror once more and made an ugly face, taking off the ponytail tied to her hair and let her hair down. She ruffled her own hair, making it long and messy once again then resumed to walking down the stairs.

Her brown eyes widened when she spotted a white spikey hair sitting down on the couch. She stopped in her tracks, taken back by surprise. It couldn't be who she thinks it is… could it? Gon began to think of ways to explain herself if _he_ does turn…

But Kurapika comes out from the kitchen with tea and four cups in the tray. With the serious look on Kurapika's face, Gon knew he must be up to something. Leorio soon followed after, and caught Gon standing at the stairs. The older man jumped but motioned her to come to him; she quietly walked past the white-tuffed guest and tip toed to Leorio's ear.

"That's Killua huh?" Gon whispered. She felt Leorio cringe.

"Yeah… I didn't reply to his text yesterday, we wanted to focus on you since it was your birthday and all…"

"What are we gonna do?" Gon hissed, panicking.

Kurapika already knew that Gon was there, and Kurapika already had a sense of feeling that Gon didn't want Killua to find out. Killua looked the same, shorts, turtle neck with a long sleeve inside… His bag… everything was the same. He hasn't changed much. Maybe the fact that he's older and a little bit taller that Gon might have to tippy toe to reach him… but there wasn't much of a change.

Gon looked down on herself and thought about how much she changed compared to Killua. Leorio noticed her mood drop and patted her. "It's going to be okay, buddy."

Gon could only nod.

Leorio and Gon walked towards the couch. Leorio sat next to Kurapika and Gon chose to sit next to Killua quietly but smiled at him. Killua could only smile back, but he was curious as to who the girl was.

Kurapika cleared his throat. "Killua, this is Kin. She's been with us since Gon left."

Gon blinked by surprise; Kurapika is covering up for him and from the looks of it, Killua bought the introduction. But his eyes were searching for something else—it was searching for answers. She bowed to him. "Hi, Killua-kun."

"Nice to meet you, Kin." He grabbed her by the hand and shook her hand.

Gon froze, Killua blinked by surprise and looked at her brown eyes. _Her hand feels… kind of familiar_… Kurapika and Leorio looked at her nervously then Leorio butted in.

"Kin's been looking for her mom," Leorio started. "Her father left her since she was a child and he hasn't told her anything about her. Gon left to help."

Killua released her hand and Gon let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, that's why he left?" He looked down in disappointment. Guess he should head home. Then he looked back up. "Do you have any idea where he went? Or where he is right now? I want to visit him."

Kurapika looked at him calmly and Leorio looked at Gon who looked down on her shorts and clenched her fists in guilt. She wished they didn't have to introduce her that way, don't they trust Killua? "We don't know where he is, he doesn't exactly use his cellphone."

That wasn't exactly a lie either. Gon barely looks at her phone ever since she stopped talking to Killua. The only reason why she kept it to begin with, was to be able to communicate with him despite the distance. Ever since he transformed into a she, things got a little complicated and he didn't want to make it more complicated that Killua would have to head back and disappoint his little sister.

Unfortunately, to destroy Gon's relief, Killua brought out his phone and started to dial on his keypad. Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon exchanged glances and Kurapika's eyes looked down to Gon's pockets where he detected Gon's phone. He had a bad feeling about this.

A few seconds later, Gon's phone started to ring. Killua blinked in surprise and looked at the girl while he waited for his. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"I-I… yeah I will… Sorry, excuse me…" Gon stood up nervously, heading out of the house, and looked at her caller ID. _Killua_, she gasped and panicked.

Leorio stood up as well. "I have to make a call, I forgot to tell my medical receptionist that I'm not coming." The young doctor opened his cellphone, and actually dialed Gon's number.

Relief flooded over the girl's head when she answered Leorio's phone call instead.

"Hello?" Gon started, Killua started at her then at Leorio.

"Hey, Sora. Look I can't come over today, I have some family matters to attend to." Leorio said on his side.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. I'll come over and help you out." Gon played along.

"Thanks, put it on my tab. I'll take you out to dinner or something. You're the best." He then hung up and walked back to his chair. He looked up at Gon then at Killua who was watching her suspiciously then looked back down to his phone when Gon didn't answer his call.

Kurapika smiled sadly and reached for Killua's leg. "He'll answer one of us someday."

"Okay. See you later!" Gon ended the phone. _Leorio, Kurapika… You're my lifesaver!_

Gon's face saddened when she looked at her missed call log. _Killua_. Oh Killua….

"He didn't answer," Killua said sadly, completely unaware of what Leorio and Gon had just done. "But you're right… He'll answer one of us someday. Hey, Kin?"

She sat up by surprise. "Y-Yes, Killua-kun?" It was so weird calling him by –kun.

Killua shook his head, "call me Killua. Kurapika and Leorio calls me by Killua. Gon too."

Gon felt her stomach turn with more guilt. She reached for Killua and pulled him into a tight hug, shoving his head on her chest. Killua was startled with her sudden action, but it was a good thing that he didn't see Gon on a verge of tears. Kurapika and Leorio were trying to make her smile and she did.

"It's Killua…" Gon thought happily. "He's back…" then she glanced at her friends once more. She nodded and mouthed 'thank you' before giving Killua a peck on the lips.

Killua felt something familiar with this girl. When he stares at her, there was something that remembered him of Gon, but he just couldn't tell what. There were many extraordinary things that had happened to him today—that slight peck on the lips for instance. He didn't know why that happened. "W-What was that for?" he said, trying to hide his face which was bright shades of red.

Gon laughed, "I got caught up in the moment… I guess."

Killua gasped. "Are you that kind of person!?"

"Eh!? No! You're the only one I've done that with so far!"

"So far!? You meant to say you're planning on doing it to others as well!"

"What? No! I—you… gah!"

Kurapika laughed at Gon's frustration. "Kin's trying to tell you she likes you."

"Oh," Killua grinned. "I like you too. I hope we could be good friends."

Gon smiled sadly. _We already are good friends…_

Killua asked if he could stay with them and Kurapika and Leorio didn't complain. Gon didn't either although at the same time she was afflicted with her feelings. He suggested sleeping downstairs due to his urges to walk during the night, and everyone let him.

"How long do you think he's going to stay here?" Gon asked Leorio.

"Mmm, dunno," the doctor, answered honestly. "There's a possibility he might stay until he sees _Gon _again."

"Oh… That… might not ever happen," she said softly. "We should have considered him dead… what if I never turn back?"

Leorio slightly smiled and playfully hit his friend on the arm. "Don't think like that. We'll find a way bud. We still have to find your mom, you know?"

"We?"

"Yeah," he said looking straight ahead. "We know you've been alone, Gon. With nothing to do but school and everything; have you considered maybe going on another journey with us?"

"But I'm weak," Gon protested, closing her hands into a fist. "Even if I wanted to go on another journey—I won't be able to protect myself, even worse, those who are important to me."

"Aw, Gon…" Leorio scratched his head. "Don't look down on us that way. Kurapika and I already decided to leave in two days."

Gon was startled. "Why so soon!?"

"The sooner the better," he said with determination. "We can train you on the way too. Meet up with old friends. You've been _gone_ for too long."

"Yeah… You're right… How about Killua?"

"We have to ask him to come along with us. You know that he's the one that wants to see Gon the most. He'll definitely say yes."

XXX

Night-lights were on, journals were opened, and thoughts were pouring through the pen. Gon hummed the song she remembered that originally came from her mother. In two days, she'll search for her mom, in two days she can finally put the pieces together, and maybe put things back to how they used to be.

Her phone rang around the same time like last night. It was Killua. She reached for her phone and opened it, waiting for the light to dim. He never did give up on finding out how she was doing. What could she do to relieve his worries? Then she remembered her mom's song; she unlocked her phone and opened a new message screen.

XXX

"_I close my eyes and you are here;  
><em>_Your smiling face shines down on me.  
><em>_I am alone, but never lonely.  
><em>_You're by my side and I could clearly see;  
><em>_That though the road into tomorrow is long  
><em>_My mind is clear, my heart is strong._" (1)

Killua's heart leaped with joy. Kin was right above his room; he looked up at the ceiling and thought of what she could possibly be doing. He thought he oughta let her know about Gon, but he decided to tell her the news that he replied tomorrow. Pure joy was swelling up inside because a huge part of him has been yearning to see

He heard something drop from upstairs. The white-haired teen raised his eyebrow and walked upstairs to see if Kin was awake.

After two knocks, Kin was awake; she opened the door and she was wearing a white night gown and her long black hair was messy like this morning. Her brown eyes were wide open, which meant she hasn't slept yet nor was she tired. Kin was really pretty; everything about her was natural. Killua thought of something because they were just staring at each other in silence. "Um, is everything alright?"

Gon blinked and she nodded. "I dropped my journal, I was just about to head out and get some fresh air."

"Oh, I was just about to go too… Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Gon and Killua walked side by side as they walk up a hill where the moon was brightly shining along with millions of stars. The gust of wind was playing with the grass and they fluttered along with the air that brushed through them. Gon stood up at the top of the hill while Killua was still at the foot. He watched the girl look at the stairs with sparkling eyes.

At first, he saw Gon smiling brightly with a sheepish look on his face. Killua's eyes widened then blinked only to refresh the scene with Kin looking at him, confused. "Is something wrong? She asked him.

He shook his head, walking closer to her. "No, you just reminded me of Gon for a moment."

Gon could only smile sadly. She sat down on the grass then laid herself down to look at the stars some more. "Would you join me?"

Killua obediently followed, smelling her hair that was mix of grass and marshmallows. He watched her stare at the stars, while her focus was completely focused on stargazing. The white-haired boy stared at her beauty and she put her bangs back to her ears.

"Killua… do you think my mom is looking at the same sky as we are?" she asked quietly.

Snapping out of being drawn to her beauty, Killua looked at the stars as well, his blue eyes glowing. He thought of Gon, and that's all he's really always done. He thought about how his best friend was doing, and how much he missed going on an adventure with him. There was a lot of trouble, he knows… but he cherished Gon so much. Gon's value in his heart is far too high a price that no one can take it.

But Gon, most certainly, is looking at the same sky as he and Kin are.

"Yeah," Killua said softly. "Your mom must be thinking of you."

Gon smiled painfully but played with the grass, grabbing them and releasing her grip. She really did wonder if her mom was looking at the same stars, the same sky as she was. She really did wonder if her mother thought of her. There was no damage done to her life, Gon was just an empty cup. Ever since her nen left, she realized that her heart was never fully complete.

"What happened with your mom anyway?" Gon looked at him. "I-I mean, if it's personal, you don't have to tell me. We just met so I understand…"

"No, it's okay." Gon sat up and turned to avoid his gaze. "My mom was a Hunter like us, but she was special. _I mean_, special like a specialist. You know—Kurapika being a specialist with his nen and everything. Her power was so powerful that many people were afraid of her. But my dad didn't think so, and he fell in love with her… That's how you know—they had me." She giggled.

Killua sat up, attentively listening. "You sound like you did your search well."

Gon nodded and started to play with her hair. "I asked people who knew her; how she was, where she was, but apparently they left when she was young. Just like my dad. The only person who returned to town was my dad, and there was no trace of my mom ever since. All I was left with was a memory of a song that she used to sing to me—when my parents and I were together."

"I'm really sorry your parents had to split that way," Killua said, patting the girl on the head.

"They didn't split," she said softly. "My mom had to look for someone, he was a specialist like her. But he was evil. She was given the mission to defeat him—cause she's the strongest specialist amongst the good ones."

"Oh…did she—"

"No, she just disappeared." She said, choking back her tears. "I have high hopes that she's alive."

"Do you feel her?"

Gon was surprised. "Yes… actually I do."

Killua smiled. "Gon told me… that when you feel them—"

"They're never actually gone… just a little distant from you, but reachable." Gon finished for him.

Blue eyes looked at brown ones and spar ignited. "How did you… know that?"

"I-I… Gon! Gon told me that before he left!"

"Oh…Of course." Killua didn't ask any more questions. "Did you find out what your mom's name was?"

"Mmm, yeah. Onodera. Her colleagues said she was very patient, strong willed, and preserving. Just like her name."

"Onodera… It's a really nice name."

"Yeah… So… where have you been?"

"I've been traveling with my little sister. She noticed that I haven't been myself…" he shrugged. "I felt bad at first, but she argued with me through it. In the end she won and here I am. I wanted to see Gon really bad. I guess that'll have to wait."

There was nothing more that Gon could say to relieve Killua of her presence. She breathed deeply and looked at the stars.

"Well… you know… if you feel them… they're never actually gone."

The silver-haired Zoldyck nodded. "I feel like he's next to me right now…"

_That's because I am…_ Gon thought. "Hey, Killua? Would you like to come with me, Kurapika, and Leorio to go search for my mom?"

"Sure, why not? You sure it's okay with you though?"

"Of course!" She extended her hand. "Let's be good friends!"

Killua felt like this has happened before, and strangely enough, he took Gon's hand and shook them. The familiar feeling of love and strength has returned. And Killua and Gon's journey has started anew once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> HI! I wanted to pick myself up for discontinuing Songs of the Past. I lost my inspiration (meaning someone important to me has passed away) so I gave up but I'm sorry for letting that get the best of me. ANYWAY! Side commentaries-

(1) The text that Gon sent Killua is a song from Level 5 and Studio Ghibli's game Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch. It's called Fragments of Hearts (English Version of course)! If you've played the game, I'm pretty sure you'd have an idea on how my story will set out to but if not… please patiently wait for the next chapter!

This was a long beginning, but yes! Female Gon for a while! Please bear with me and their journey and please leave reviews! Thank you so much to those who have favorite and followed my other story! Your reviews and love is very much appreciated.


	2. Gon's Tears

**Chapter **1 – Gon's Tears  
>Gon's emotions towards Killua become definite. Kite finds a way to return Gon into a boy again and a possible way to return her nen back to its original place.<p>

* * *

><p>"Gon… remember to take care of yourself alright? You'll have a lot of work to catch up on when you get back," Mito-san encouraged. "When are you going to tell him the truth?"<p>

Gon turned to look at Killua. He had his hands in his pockets and he was chewing on a bubble gum. Eyes stared at him and he turned to look at Gon and smiled, waving to her to see that he's waiting for her patiently. She closed her eyes and held on to her chest tightly, shaking her head.

"I'll tell him when I turn into a boy again… It shouldn't take that long Mito-san… I just know it."

Her auntie looked at her with concern. Mito-san waved at Killua to come and he tilted his head in confusion, walking towards her. "Is something wrong Mito-san?"

"Killua, please take care of Kin. Help her find her mother."

The ex-assassin looked Gon and held her hand. She blinked in surprise and looked at Mito-san who chuckled and grabbed their holding hand. "I'll protect her, Mito-san. Please don't worry."

"I'm counting on you! Have a safe trip!"

XXX

Inside the bunk, Kurapika and Leorio discussed about the possibilities of where Kite might tell them to go. Gon and Killua arrived shortly afterwards; the ex-assassin studied her outfit.

"Hey, Kin, aren't you cold wearing that?"

Gon looked at her tank top and green shorts then back up to Killua. "Is… is it bothering you? Am I a little exposed?"

Killua blushed and looked away, "I—no that's not that I'm… I'm just surprised you're comfortable wearing a tank top."

She looked at him curiously then removed her bag from her shoulders. Kurapika and Leorio watched her as she took out the supplies from her bag, searching for clothes. Her eyes happily sparkled when she found her plain white shirt with blue borders at the edges of the shirt.

When Gon raised her shirt, Kurapika and Leorio panicked, and Killua was amused. The blonde waved his hands towards the girl in disbelief; did Gon not realize she's a girl changing in front of boys?

Killua whistled. "You're really gonna change in front of us?"

Gon raised her brow, lifting the top over her head. "Well why not? I know all three of you… Kurapika and Leorio are together, and you're my friend!"

_She's so simple minded_, Kurapika and Leorio thought altogether with a sweatdrop on their temples. What an interesting girl she was, and Killua watched her body with interest as Gon put a shirt over herself. He furrowed his brows as his eyes traced her curves and thought of Gon and shook his head when she stared at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Gon asked.

"No… N-Not at all."

"Okay. Let's rest, we'll have a long day tomorrow when we meet up with Kite."

There was a small argument about who's getting which side of the bed and a couple of pillows thrown on each other's faces to compete over who gets the blanket as well. Decision was made with a sneer and a whine and later on, the four of them slept.

Kurapika and Killua slept on one bed, and Gon slept on the other by herself while Leorio slept on the ground with his sleeping bag. A few hours have passed, quiet yet steady breathing was harmonizing together with a loud snore coming from the ground. Gon furrowed her eyebrows and shook in coldness; she sneezed.

Killua was a light sleeper, so despite how fast he falls asleep; his eyes snapped open and sat up, watching the girl shiver. He scoffed playfully, reaching for his backpack to take out his gray jacket and threw it over to her. Gon's drowsy eyes opened, meeting a pair of blue ones.

"Wear it, and here—" he threw her his share of the blanket.

Gon could only stare him, "thank you…" she whispered, wearing Killua's jacket then putting the blanket over herself.

She watched Killua lie back down next to Kurapika and Gon bit her lip. She was definitely warm alright, but there was something about Killua sleeping with Kurapika that bothered her so much and he only came back yesterday. Is this jealousy already?

"Killua…?"

Before Killua found himself drawing back to sleep, his eyes opened wide once again. "Yes?"

"Can you sleep next with me?"

Killua blinked twice; did he hear that correctly? "Are you serious?"

She nodded.

"Uh," he looked at Kurapika and Leorio who was completely senseless of what was going on. "Why?"

"I…wantyoutosleepnextotme."

"…what?"

There was a slightly pause, then Gon's voice came about a little stronger. "…I want you to sleep next to me…"

_Oh shit, she's so straightforward and cute…_ Killua found himself getting up and scooting next to Gon. "So you really are that kind of girl huh?" he whispered in her ear, grinning playfully.

"What!?" Gon hissed. "No, I'm not!"

"Heeeeeeh… Who knows? Maybe you'll be asking me to marry you one day or maybe do _other things_…"

"Stop that!" Gon said, pulling a strand of his white hair.

Killua groaned. "What was that for!?" He whispered sharply. "After deciding to sleep next to you—I'm going back…"

When Killua stood up slowly, Gon sat up abruptly and tugged on his shirt. "N-No! I'm sorry!"

The two of them froze when Leorio yawned and shifted then they looked over at Kurapika who turned to face away from them. There was a wave of relief when the two went back to their peaceful slumber.

"Okay, okay. I'll sleep next to you. Scoot down a bit."

Gon complied and got herself comfortable on her side, meanwhile Killua reached for his pillow and put it next to hers. When he was finally laying down, he faced her, and Gon's eyes widened. She didn't think of what would happen next after this, Killua could feel the change in the weather and he snickered, patting her on the head.

"I won't do anything to you, Kin. Gon would kill me. Sleep."

"I-I'm not worried if you're going to touch me!"

"You're right," Killua retorted quickly. "You're not attractive enough for me."

Gon grunted, hiding that she was slightly hurt.

"I was kidding," he sighed and held her close to his chest. "Well, goodnight."

Killua buried his face on his head and fell asleep almost immediately. Gon, exceedingly favoring this moment, blushed different shades of red while her face was completely hidden under his embrace. She smiled to herself afterwards, satisfied with this action, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Killua's head tilted back, sleeping soundlessly with his arms around her as well.

_His eyelashes are long_, Gon thought as she looked up to study his sleeping face. Her face was still flushed and heated, especially when she looked down straight to his lips. She became absent-minded and felt like she was about to explode until Killua unconsciously locked his lips against hers. Gon's brown eyes widened, bound to his embrace and motionless.

_I can't sleep like this!_

She tried to push him and Killua mumbled words that she couldn't understand. He released their kiss and snuggled closer to her, completely unaware of what he had just done.

"Gon… I want… Choco Robo…" he mumbled clearer this time with a sheepish smile on his face.

Gon smiled as well, and closed her eyes, following him to sleep after her state of panic.

XXX

When Gon woke up, Kurapika came back to their room with a tray of food for the four of them. Leorio came after him, cautiously taking steps with drinks on his tray; all were hot. Kurapika smiled at her and placed her lunch next to the table next to her.

"Morning! We'll arrive at the port shortly. Eat up because we're heading to Kite's right after." Before he headed out, Kurapika leaned against the door and Gon looked at him.

"Is something wrong Kurapika?"

"You should wake the guy next to you, _Kin_."

"What—"

Gon looked down to her side and removed the blanket that covered the fully sleeping Killua. The white-haired boy was a mess, some strands of his hair were down instead of spikey and he was still clinging on to the side of her jacket. She smiled, but blushed a bit after remembering the event that happened last night. It wasn't like she forgot what happened, the feeling of Killua's lips pressed against hers was evidently not forgettable.

"Killua, wake up," she said, shaking the sleeping boy awake.

Killua groaned and pulled Gon closer, his head burying in between her bag and her pillow.

"Wake up!" she nudged.

"Wake me up in an hour or so…" Killua groaned, snuggling on her.

Has Killua ever been like this? The last time Gon and Killua slept together, he slept like a pig. Legs open with one leg of his, mouth wide, and arms spread open; that's how Gon remembered him. It felt like something has changed with this boy. Gon mentally slapped herself; no duh something has changed, Killua thinks _he's_ a _she_ named Kin!

"Killua… If you don't wake up now I'm going to eat all of your food."

"I don't wanna eat," he grumbled.

"Oh, okay." She said picking up the Choco Robo that was next to her plate. "I guess I'll also eat this—Choco Robo."

Killua's head perked up. "Did you just say Choco Robo?"

"Great, you're awake!"

The ex-assassin sat up and looked at Gon's tray, which was actually empty. He glared at the girl. "You lied to me!"

"Sounds like you favor Choco Robo quite a lot!"

"I actually do," he stared blankly. "How do _you_ know that? Surely Gon wouldn't tell you things about me."

"You were mumbling in your sleep," Gon grinned. "So I kind of figured you liked Choco Robo a whole bunch."

Kurapika knocked on the door to get their attention. "Leorio and I are staying out for fresh air. We'll come back in a bit, don't do anything irrational now."

Silence between the two of them grew and Killua watched Gon eat her meal in silence.

"Hey Kin?"

"Yeah?"

"What can you do?"

"What do you mean what can I do?"

"Your nen," Killua started. "I'm a manipulator, Leorio's an emitter from the last time I remember… Kurapika is a specialist… so what can you do?"

"Oh," Gon blinked. "Well…I'm an enhancer… _and a specialist_."

"Whoah, really!?"

Gon could only nod.

"Show me something!"

"That's the thing…" Gon hesitated. "I don't have any nen."

"So you're like Gon…" Killua thought out loud, completely oblivious to the truth.

"Mmm…" She nodded looking down. "But you know, I'm not all that frustrated about it, maybe I can get it back on our way to find my mom."

"Yeah, you're right. Way to think positive Kin!"

"Hehe… Of course! Now let's get to packing."

"Can I have some of your soup?"

"Yep, here you go~"

"Thanks, Kin!"

XXX

Gon and Killua met up with the other two out in the port. Kurapika was fixing Leorio's tie and Leorio was grunting like an idiot. Gon looked the vendors under their tents, selling fruits, equipment, and other materials. Her eyes sparkled when she found something, grabbed Killua by the hand, and dragged him with her to the tent.

"Hello!" Gon beamed, "Can I have all of those Choco Robos?"

That caught Killua by surprise because Gon paid the vendor and took all of the Choco Robos; the seller was surprised herself because she was a little bit hesitant to hand over the chocolates but she did so anyway. The smile on Gon's face was far too contagious, and the woman couldn't help but smile and accepted the payment without any complaint.

She turned to give the Choco Robos to Killua.

"For me?" He asked, blinking.

"Yep! Thanks for sleeping with me last night."

Killua blushed, "don't mention it. I had a good sleep anyway."

"Mmm, can I keep your jacket?"

"…uh, yeah sure…"

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long?" Kurapika came up with Leorio next to him.

"Kin got me some Choco Robos."

Leorio stared at the huge bulge of chocolates in the red plastic bag. "I don't think that's _some…_"

Gon giggled sheepishly. "That' on me, I owe him."

Kurapika made an amused noise. "Okay, okay you love birds, let's go~"

"W-We're not love birds!" Killua sputtered.

XXX

Colt ran around the house in desperate search for Kite. He ran across the hall, picking up the toy pieces that she left scattered on the floor, and sliced books and torn up book pages. The man groaned in frustration as he tried to pick up the mess that the little child has done.

"Reina-sama!"

"I told you my name is not Reina! I'm Kite!"

"I—Kite-sama please stop that, our guests will be arriving soon. What will they say if they see the mess you've done? They're going to want to leave!"

"Then let them leave! I don't need friends or visitors!"

A minute later, a knock was heard from downstairs. Colt flinched and picked up the child that was waving her arms in the air. "Kite-sama! Please change your clothes!"

"NO! I like this outfit! Now go get the door!"

It was absolutely hopeless; Colt sighed heavily and ran towards the door to open it for the guests who was patiently waiting in front of the doorstep. Gon had a bright smile on her face, Killua was blowing up his bubble gum, Kurapika was next to Leorio with their hands on their bags and belongings.

"Welcome! I've been expecting you!"

"I'm glad to see you again, Gon!" Kite said with a smile on her face.

"Gon?" Killua blinked, and Kite stared at Killua.

Gon was silent. They didn't notify Kite in advance that they were going to visit her, as a matter of fact; they never told Kite that Gon turned into a girl. It was amazing how much Kite recognized her in a matter of seconds. The black-haired girl bit her lip, knowing that she probably blew her cover until Kite crossed her arms. "I call her Gon because she reminds me of him, she's kind of like Gon, don't you think?"

"Yeah… She does," Killua agreed. "But it really just surprised me that you called her Gon."

"Oh, I didn't mean to call her that—what was your name again?"

"It's Kin," Gon said, staring at her straight into her purple eyes.

Kite understood then what was going on. "How has your training been going so far Kin? Talked to Ging-san yet?"

"You know who Ging is?"

"Of course she does; if she knows Gon, it's a possibility that she has encountered Ging-san as well.

"We were actually here to ask you for help," Kurapika came in quickly, trying to make the awkward tension go away. Colt noticed this as well and grabbed their bags.

"Please, let's drop of everyone's things in their designated rooms before we get into further conversation."

XXX

"You need help finding your mom, you say?" Kite asked, crossing her legs. "I don't see why not, but I also have some training to do. It's not easy having a body like this."

"We figured that much, so we thought why not you tell any places for us to train?" Leorio replied, drinking from a cup for tea.

"Well…" Kite thought seriously then closed her eyes. Gon, Killua and Kurapika were listening closely. "There this village, _naku kori_; if you head south from here, the whole place will start to snow and a path will lead you there. You will meet a girl named Jonoa. She's a magic hunter—Kin, this is your chance to revitalize your abilities. You may not have your nen, but you can _use_ something else. **Magic**."

"Magic? Isn't magic like nen? If Kin doesn't have a nen, she can't cast any magic."

"Yes, but it's different for her. She's a specialist. With or _without_ a nen, she can still remain in the battlefield. I found a great deal of information about your mother Kin, and she was not just a hunter, she was a magician hunter. Now, I want you to see Jonoa because your mother trained under her. I have already spoken to Jonoa, and she's expecting you in a week."

Gon was surprised. "How did you know that I was searching for my mom?"

"Ging-san told me," was Kite's simple answer.

"Jonoa has silver white hair and golden eyes—she is the source of power why Naku Kori is a village full of snow. She'll put you through training, as well as the three of you—so you can learn new things from her."

"How do you know how she look like?" Killua asked suspiciously.

"Because—" Kite revealed his Crazy Slots, "she helped me restore my nen back to its original usage. With a twist of magic of course."

"I still don't understand. Isn't nen exactly what magic is supposed to be?"

"A little, what kind of _magic_ you can cast is an entirely different matter. Magic comes from _uchi_, from the person's paradigm of strength." (1)

"Our perspective of strength?"

"It's much better to see it for yourselves, explaining it won't suffice. Begin your journey as soon as possible, but for now, please rest here. I have not seen you guys in so long—and I've never exactly been introduced to these two men…"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, yes; Kurapika, Leorio, this is Kite; Kite this is Leorio and Kurapika!"

Kite nodded at the introduction and she shifted to face Killua. "You've grown taller, Killua. It must have been all that traveling with your sister."

"Yeah," Killua said embarrassingly. "I'm back now, to help Kin find her mother."

"Ah yes," Kite furrowed her brows and became uncomfortable. She stood up and motioned for Colt to the kitchen "I'll show you to your rooms. Colt will prepare us something to eat for dinner."

XXX

"Kin, I want to speak to you. Come."

Killua who was in the middle of unpacking nodded for the girl to go; with an apologetic bow, she walked out of the room and followed Kite down the hall. They turned left afterwards, into Kite's room where dozens of toys have been scattered all over the place. Gon scanned the room, and watched as Kite reached over a panel hidden from the wall and a secret door appeared next to the television.

"So Gon, update me."

Gon scratched her head, "there's really not much to update you… just that I became like _this_."

"Yes and do you feel anything strange? Did you do anything strange? Like you casted anything but never knew how it came to be?"

Gon shook her head and Kite sat on her desk. "My crazy slot was not only restored, but it has upgraded as well. Jonoa gave me the ability to look over someone's memory, although I don't necessarily know when and how to use it… I just thought you might be curious about a certain someone."

"A certain someone?" Gon blinked, but something clicked. "You mean like… Killua?"

Kite smiled in content. "Yep."

"What's there to see?" The girl whispered, clenching her hands into a fist. "I've caused him so much pain, the distance was far enough for me to realize that much. I have nothing to see, I already know."

"You know what you think you know," Kite said, crossing her legs. "But what you know is not the truth. Only I can see memory lane, and I decided to do you a favor in advance. I already know what Killua had in mind about you."

"Me? As Kin?"

"As Gon."

"What? When was this?"

"When I said his name. I initiated Memory Jar when I said '_you've grown taller, Killua_.'"

"Then… what did you find out?" Gon frowned.

"What do _you_ want to find out?"

"If… If he hates me or if… if he left because he couldn't forgive me…"

"He never hated you to begin with Gon; he left for Alluka. To give her an opportunity to see that her powers are not for evil but for good, but for that in exchange to save your life, it meant staying away from you as much as he could until Alluka was able to protect herself in the outer world." Kite sighed and placed her hand on Gon's. "He had always wanted to be by your side, to see the world in many forms. To train together, to grow old together, you guys have a bond of true friendship that would never break."

Gon's eyes widened and clutched her chest with the other hand. She didn't expect this, not at all. "I hurt him so much, Kite…"

"You hurt him, but that doesn't mean he'll hate you. Did you see how eager he was when he came over to Whale Island to see you again? He looked so devastated when you, as Kin, appeared and found out that Gon left for your sake. All he wanted was to make it up to you again and protect you, it was something he couldn't do back then."

"That's all he did! He had always protected me, even if it meant to the death… but all I did was drag him down. I was _such_ a good friend…"

"He didn't think he protected you enough, you almost died back then. He didn't want it to happen again. He didn't want to lose you. You were his first and only true friend."

Tears started to stream from Gon's eyes. The pain, and guilt started to swell inside of her and she couldn't contain it. Kite stood up from her seat and quickly dashed behind the crying girl and held her tight. She remained expressionless, but rubbed the other's back in comfort.

"Gon…" Kite said calmly. "We know how much you missed him, the determination you had back then might have helped you hide that fact so well, but that can only hold off for so long."

"I know…" she cried between breaths. "But now that I'm a girl, I can't help but keep it from him. He'll have to protect me all over again."

"Isn't that okay? It's not like he'll protect you forever. When you get your strength back—when you get back on your feet… you can protect him, along with your other two friends. Do the things I couldn't do."

"Yeah…" Gon cheered up a little. "Thanks, Kite."

"No problem," She replied with a smile and patted Gon's head. "Now—about your tears."

Gon blinked, her tears were still flowing. "Uh… yeah, sorry… I just… I felt so bad, I can't stop crying…"

"Gon? Do you remember your mother's name?"

"Uh, yes… Onodera…"

"The great Onoedera!? Ging… _Onodera_… I didn't think they would get together. They're completely opposite through personality—I guess that's where the saying _opposites attract_ comes in…"

"Where are you getting to, Kite?"

"You _must_ be a part magic hunter Gon, but there is only one way to find out. Close your eyes, and imagine yourself in the darkness… Let your tears show you the way."

XXX

And so she did. Gon closed her eyes and her tears stopped just like that. She was surrounded by darkness, and when she opened her eyes, a path appeared in front of her. A path of water just above her feet; she looked around and shivered in the cold.

"Gon," a woman's loving voice called out. "Gon…"

"…mom?" Gon looked ahead and started to run, water started to fall from the sky.

"Gon…"

"Mom!" Gon continued to run and a bright light shun ahead of her.

XXX

A vision of Ging and Onodera appeared in a flash.

"Do we really have to do this?" Ging sighed.

Under a dark blue coat with a white glowing crescent moon on its back was a woman with green hair. Her face was barely visible and she held a sleeping child in her arms, it must've been Gon; the woman kissed his forehead and removed the necklace that was wrapped around her neck then on to her child's.

"If you and Gon continued to stay beside me… you'll both be harmed. _?_ shouldn't know that Gon is in this world. This will protect him, and I want you to protect yourself too; focus on your archeology and become a strong hunter… Please, for our son's sake."

Ging groaned and scratched his head in helplessness. He hugged the woman and kissed her forehead then their baby's. There were tears falling from the woman's face, and Gon tried reaching out to her but she couldn't. The baby in her arms was trying to reach out for its mother but the woman shook her head.

"Gon, take care of yourself. When you're old enough, you can find me with your dad…"

"Onodera… do you really have to go?"

"? Will be looking for me, and he knows that my family is my weakness. He'll do anything in his power to hurt you and I'm not going to risk that."

She pressed the pendant to her child's chest and the baby slept peacefully as the pendant dissolved within its body. Gon's eyes widened and pressed her hands to her chest as she thought of the pendant that's within her.

"It will protect Gon, it will keep him from making careless mistakes. The pendant… it's a vile of his tears combined with mine. I casted _second chance_ and I placed it as a curse. That he will never die until he decides to discard the vile within him on his own."

"Within…me?"

"Gon… Believe _uchi_ and you will find what you're searching for… I love you."

And with that, the mother handed her sleeping child to its father. She summoned her staff that surpassed her height and waved it to the dark heavens. Three rings of light surrounded her and she reached out for Ging and the child with sadness then out to the sky as she finally disappeared for good.

Ging played with his son's hands. "I need to get stronger Gon, I need you to stay safe for me and your mother. So take care of yourself, alright Gon?"

"Ging…"

Ging looked up and stared at the present Gon. His eyes widened as he met Gon's extended his hand to the girl as he recognized that it really was Gon. Father's instinct, perhaps.

"Gon?"

"GING!" Gon ran towards him but she began fading away.

"Gon!"

XXX

"Gon," Kite's voice called out. "Gon, open your eyes."

Gon's brown eyes shot open. She sat up on the couch where she laid and gasped for air like she was suffocating. What just happened? Does that mean her mom was alive? That there was more to his life?

"What happened? What was that?" Gon was bewildered.

"This happened," Kite said showing her the object in her hands.

It was the pendant. The vile filled with sparkling tears that seemed like glitter on water. It was floating from Kite's hands as it was glowing, reacting to Gon's presence. She took the pendant from Kite's hand and a chain formed around it, an immense power flowed within her and she couldn't explain what it was.

"Are you ready for _your_ new journey, Gon?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> WOO! Okay, That was a long one. I'm going to keep adding some Gon/Killua saps here and there too.

(1) I'm making up my own set of magic. There's probably no magic hunters in Hunter x Hunter but this is why I said I don't own it. Magic Hunters are specialists—they acquired nen and conjure it into something else like magic. I'd argue that Nen _is_ Magic, but let's make their journey a long one. At least Gon has something to look forward to!

(2) ? is actually a person. I don't know if it's a he or she or what he/she will be named so if you have an idea, please let me know! And yes, Gon's mother is alive. WOOHOO!

Please leave reviews. They'll be super appreciated!


End file.
